1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to feeding animals and more specifically to an animal watering valve, which functions better than that of the prior art for smaller animals.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,065,700 to Cross discloses a shutter for animal-watering valve. U.S. Pat. No. 6,003,468 to Edstrom, Sr. et al. discloses an animal watering valve with deflectable elastomeric boot.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for an animal watering valve, which functions better than that of the prior art for smaller animals.